Marco Polo
by threewhitedoves
Summary: The team plays a game of Marco Polo, but somebody doesn't stick to the rules.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I've already done a pool fic But playing Marco Polo today I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen in a game with Helen and Nikola.**

**Still a chapter to come so tell me if you like it and I'll upload it! :)**

"Oh come on Magnus! Even you have to admit it's bloody hot! And plus, It would be fun." Will whined as they made there way up the Sanctuary steps.

"And we could play Marco Polo; it's a lot more fun in the dark." Kate added.

"That's a child's game" Helen scoffed "At it is almost midnight. Don't you just want to sleep?"

"Normally yes, but it's just so warm sleeping is not possible at this point."

She had to admit, it was extremely hot.

"I wouldn't miss the chance to see you with less clothes on Helen, childish games or not" Nikola spoke up, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Helen just ignored Nikola "All right but I want you all to have a quick rinse off first. I don't want mud in my pool!"

"Yes! Thanks doc, see ya in 10" Kate practically ran the rest of the way to the front door.

"Kate!" Helen yelled after her.

"Yeah?"

"See if Henry is still up, if he is ask him if he would like to come in as well"

"Yep, good idea he will most likely still be awake playing one of his online games…"

"What?" Helen said curiously. She hadn't heard anything about Henry and online gaming. Although, she wouldn't put it past him.

"Oh um nothing" Kate blushed and went inside.

****around 15 minutes later****

Helen walked down the corridor with her fluffy white towel in hand clad in her favorite purple bikini with a silver butterfly pattern on the left breast and her hair in a French braid so it didn't go everywhere and get tangled.

It didn't take long to get down to the Sanctuary pool. She remembers when she had it put in about 10 years ago.

She had spent a week with the architect to get it exactly right. Where the steps entered it was circular but gradually opened out in to a subtle Y shape with one end leading off into a waterfall and the other a luxury spa. The waterfall had to be her favorite part. Behind it lead to her little hideaway. You had to swim just under the little ledge and you came up on the other side in a little cavern that opened out to what looked like a fountain in a secluded bit of the garden that only Big Guy had access to. She loved going there when nobody was around on a warm night so she could look at the stars. She planned on going there after everybody had gotten out tonight.

Helen was so caught up in her thoughts she almost walked straight into the pool gate.

The fence surrounding the pool area had a 7 foot hedge up against it so none of the residents could see in from the Sanctuary windows.

She placed her towel on the day bed and made her way over to the stairs. She wasn't one for diving and "bombing". She made it just in time to watch Henry sneak up behind Kate while she was talking with Will who was obviously distracting her. In about two seconds Henry leaped the last few steps towards her and pushed. Kate had managed to grab Henry's and Will's wrists on her way down so now they were all in the pool laughing. Then they all looked at her as if waiting for something.

Then she felt someone's arms hit the back of her knee's causing her to fall backwards but she was caught at the last minute. She looked up ready to yell at who ever did it and saw Nikola grinning down at her and then looked at the water.

"Oh no you don't! Don't even think about it!"

But it was to late, Nikola backed up and ran towards the pool and jumped in, taking Her with him.

Helen came up for air to find that she was still in Nikola's arms and the others were laughing there heads off. So Kate being pushed in was just a distraction. _Bloody scheming monkeys_. Nikola had finished laughing and was now busy studding her body in his arms. She realized he had never seen so much of her skin exposed before.

"Oh your going to pay Nikola!" Years of catching Abnormals did teach one a thing or two.

Taking advantage of his distraction she back flipped out of his arms, to his surprise, in to a hand stand on the bottom of the pool using her exposed legs to wrap one around the back of his neck and the other one around his stomach and effectively dunked him. He was to busy watching her legs in awe to realize what she had done before it was to late.

Now everybody was laughing at him.

The look on his face as he came up was priceless! Surprise mixed with anger and more surprise. He just settled with standing there, with his hair plastered to his head pouting.

"Now what did I say last time you tried to sneak up on me?" Helen smirked.

"Don't do it again or I will regret the Consequences" Nikola said through gritted teeth. He didn't want her to know he enjoyed every minute of it. Having her in his arms then with her bare legs wrapped around him was like Christmas all year round!

"Ok Now everybody's in, Lets play Marko Polo!" Kate suggested with child like glee.

Will quickly got out to dim down the lights. Apparently it was more 'fun' that way.

"Alright who's going to be it first?" Henry said.

"Not me" Everybody said in unison.

"Ok how about a race?" Will thought out loud.

"Ok from this wall" Helen pointed at the wall behind them "To over there" Then the opposite wall.

"Ok sounds fair, Last one there is it. No cheating." Everybody looked at Nikola.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just knowing you, you would cheat." Helen told Nikola.

"It's a swimming race, how could I possibly cheat?"

"You would find away." Nikola's head was already swarming with ideas. But he decided he could win this fair and square with out cheating. 27 laps everyday for that last how ever many years did do something for your speed.

"Ok Ready," Everybody lined up against the wall. "Set, GO!"

Every body pushed off. Nikola had a pretty fair lead the whole race while Helen hung back a little but just enough not to come last. She didn't want to give away her advantage just yet. Nikola ended up winning followed by Kate, Henry, Helen and then poor Will.

"Well Dr. Expendable, looks like you're it!" Nikola laughed at Will.

"Yeah yeah what ever" Will turned his back to them and started counting down from 20. Giving them all time to spread out.

Kate and Henry hid behind the waterfall. Leaving Helen and Nikola out in the open. Which was smart considering Kate and Henry had nowhere to go if Will found his way in there. Which he did. He got Kate first but unfortunately his hands ventured a little to fare which earned him a slap and red cheeks as they all came out.

Next Kate was it, who after some very close calls got Henry. Nobody knows how it happened but one minute Nikola was walking past Henry a few meters way from him and the next Henry had his hand closed around his arm.

"It's a HAP thing. I could smell him from a mile away." Henry looked at everybody innocently.

"That's cheating!" Nikola whined. He didn't want to be 'it' that was just degrading.

"Ok Henry no more using your heightened senses to seek out Nikola. He's right, it is cheating." Helen interjected before it could develop in to an argument.

"But he smells really bad!" Henry said.

"You don't smell so good either junior! You don't see me complaining."

"Stop it both of you!"

"Fine. But Tesla, you're still it!" Henry said smirking and pointing at Nikola.

"That's so not fair!"

"Oh suck it up Nikola! Just close your eyes and start counting"

Nikola growled but turned around and started counting.

Nobody had noticed that Helen hadn't been caught yet. How did they think she stayed in shape? There was a reason the hedges were so tall around the pool. It gave her a little bit of privacy. She hated getting all hot and sweaty for no reason. Swimming was a much cleaner solution. But the others didn't know that.

"Marco" Nikola said standing completely still in the center of the pool.

"Polo" Everybody said as quietly as they could.

Helen knew Nikola was using his excellent hearing so she thought she would play a little prank. She looked around for something she could throw. Will had left his thongs by the pool. Perfect. She stealthily made her way over the edge so Nikola wouldn't hear her and picked up one of the thongs. Then she threw it in the opposite direction away from anybody else. Nikola took the bait and launched him self towards the thong. He held it in his hands and opened his eyes to find out what he'd caught.

He looked up to find everybody trying not to laugh but falling short and erupting in a fit of laughter.

"Ok who's is this?" Nikola said holding it up.

Will stopped laughing when he realized it was his. This isn't good.

"Judging by the look on your face this is yours Dr. Expendable?"

"Uh Yeah"

"Well come and get it if you want it back"

Will cautiously approached Nikola. When he was in about an arm's length Nikola Pounced and grabbed Will's arm while closing his eyes.

He opened them again and grinned "Gotcha!"

"That is so cheating!" Will exclaimed.

"Actually it isn't…. He did have his eyes closed." Helen said thoughtfully.

"Looks like your It Will. And if anybody else does that you're it for the next two rounds. That's just playing dirty." She glared at Nikola.

"Hey Doc" Henry said.

"Yes?"

"You haven't been it once yet." Crap.

"Your point?" she said slowly.

"I think it's your turn." Henry said.

"And why would that be Henry? It's your own fault you got caught"

"Oh come on Doc! We've all had a go I think it's only fair" Kate said.

"Alright then. But for the record that is not fair!"

Helen Turned around and started counting down.

_This will be interesting__, _she thought. She wondered if she could use her tracking skills in a child's game. Well we will soon find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy. 1 short chapter to go!**

**please review, concrit always welcome.**

"Marco"

"Polo"

Helen was standing against a wall listening, waiting for somebody to move a little to fast so she could catch them.

She made her way slowly to the middle of the pool.

When she came to a stand still, she realized everybody must be holding there breath. It was deadly silent. She felt a hand run up her leg and dived under to grab the person who did it. But there was nobody there. And then it happened again, but this time along her belly. Who ever was doing it was fast. And had guts.

Nikola. He was the only person who was fast enough and could see very well underwater because of his vampirism. She didn't want to admit that she liked how it made her feel, but she had to take action… if any of the others saw….

She used the lights to orientate her self and turned around facing the edge. She knew Nikola wouldn't be able to resist touching her ass so she just waited.

Sure enough about a minute later she felt a hand gently run up the back of her thigh and brush against her ass so she used the wall the push herself back onto him.

"Gotcha!" Helen said triumphantly opening her eyes to find a very annoyed looking Nikola.

"You're very predictable Nikola."

This earned her a scowl.

"No I'm not, take that back!" He growled.

"Nope" Helen said walking back towards the other end of the pool to get the others out from behind the waterfall, but making sure the wiggle her butt just a tad for Nikola's benefit.

"Come on we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. So I suggest you all get some rest" Helen said, poking her head through the running water.

They all filed out looking like little children who'd parents had sent them to bed early.

Helen couldn't help but laugh at the look on there faces which just earned her the cold shoulder.

When they had all gotten out of the pool Helen ducked through the water fall, waited a few moments before ducking into her secret hideaway.

She slowly made her way out of the cavern and into the fountain. The fountain looked ordinary from the outside but on the inside the water came up to your waist and there was built in ledges that made miniature waterfalls as the water flowed over them.

She looked around at the garden that Big guy had taken the time to tend to. She had chosen a red and white colour scheme. All the Roses were out in full bloom. And the large red apple tree had fruit hanging form every branch. It looked magnificent.

She waded over to the end and looked up at the stars. She could see the Gemini twins and Cancer.

Her head started to ache from her hair being so tightly bound. So she reached up and removed the hair tie and started unweaving her hair, taking great care not to tangle it.

She had been doing it for about a minute when her arms started to ache from being held up so long. She decided to have a break and continue soon but someone came up behind her and gently started unweaving the rest of her hair for her. His fingers were so sure and strong that there was no mistaking who it was. She secretly loved it when Nikola played with her hair. Once he had finished and her hair spilled around her shoulder's he gently massaged her scalp.

He leaned in to her ear and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"There, is that better?" He whispered and kissed the spot just behind her earlobe.

She couldn't stop the groan that escaped her lips. She could see his smug grin in her mind so clearly she didn't need to turn around to see it on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes"

He untangled his fingers from her scalp and gently combed them through her hair before taking them away entirely. She whimpered at the loss of his soothing fingers.

"How did you find me?" Nobody knew about her spot.

"I saw you go into the waterfall and after you didn't come out I went in after you. You were nowhere to be seen so I figured there must be some kind of secret entrance somewhere in there. And I know how you've always loved water. Yes I know you also swim everyday. So I looked around underwater and I saw it. Very clever Helen.

I can understand why you love it out here though. I didn't know you had a thing for red and white roses, I'll have to keep that in mind…"

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He was surprised when she didn't pull away bit instead leaned into the embrace.

They stood like that for along time just watching the stars until Helen's eyes started to droop. It had been along day, the abnormal had been very difficult to capture and required them to chase after it into the sewers.

Nikola felt her starting to go slack in his arms and gently picked her up.

His action shook Helen awake and knew she should get to bed but didn't want to leave Nikola's arms just yet.

He placed her on the ledge facing him so he could study her face. She had bags under eyes and she generally looked sleep deprived.

"I think you should get some sleep"

"Mm mm maybe" She gave him a weak smile and she knew he had won with out having to utter another word. She put her arms around his neck and leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss that he responded eagerly. When they broke for some much needed air Helen had a lopsided grin on her face, like a teenager after her first kiss. She took his hand and headed for the steps to get out. Nikola noticed she hadn't let go of his hand yet and smiled. Maybe after all this time she had come to her senses. She led him over to a small building tucked away very skillfully behind some hedges worked into the layout of the garden. Helen pushed them both under a shower and turned on the water. To Nikola's surprise it was warm.

Nikola watched as she tilted her head up to meet to steady stream of water and combing through her hair. He took this time to look around the interior or the building. It was made from wood and white tiles covered the floor. Small spotlights dotted the ceiling but were powerful enough to light up the whole room nicely. The single shower they were standing under was just a shower head poking out from the wall along with a set of taps and a small shelf. On the shelf he saw some hair shampoo and conditioner. Figuring since there was only one shower and Helen's reaction when he found her, she was the only person who used this place; therefore, they must be hers. He walked over to the shelf, picking up the bottle and walking back to the steaming water. He squirted a generous amount on to his hand before massaging it to Helen's scalp. Making her drop her hands to her sides and sigh with content. _She loves massages,_ Nikola thought, tucking away that thought for a later date. Nikola ran his soapy hands over her shoulders and guided her back into the water so she could wash the soap off. He started massaging the conditioner in the same way but this time combing his fingers through her hair as he had seen on Television.

"Thank you Nikola, it feels really good. Your hands are amazing" Helen said softly.

"No problem. You saved my life today Helen if you hadn't pushed me I may have been in a lot of trouble. Not even a vampire could survive having his head ripped off. And you can't imagine what I can do with my hands Helen" He said, winking.

His last comment made her blush at the scenario's her mind conjured.

"Your welcome. I'm going to have to save your life more often if this is how you repay me" She laughed softly.

"You don't have to save my life for this Helen, just ask"

She was taken aback by the sincerity in his words and the butterflies in her stomach.

All she could do was smile, for the first time in Her life, she had been to shocked to speak.

**TBC Please Review and tell me how to improve!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while! I had abit of a writer's block.**

**I know I said 1 '_short_' chapter to go, but it didn't really end up that way. I'm thinking of possibly adding an epilouge. But only if you guys have enjoyed it so far!**

**And I did write this late at night so I'm really sorry if there's any mistakes!  
**

* * *

Helen turned the water off and walked over the cabinet on the far side of the little room and pulled out two white fluffy towels and threw one to Nikola.

"You're not walking through my house dripping wet, it leaves marks on the floor." She said with a smirk.

'That goes for you as well I presume? Because you really should get out of those wet things, Helen" We wriggled his eyebrows and started drying off his hair.

What she did next both stunned and disappointed him. She wrapping the towel around herself and undid her bikini top at the nape of her neck and in the middle of her back letting it slide off and land on the ground in front of her.

She didn't take her eyes of his as she ran her hand up her thigh and under the towel taking off the bottoms as well.

_Ah the sweet taste of revenge_, Helen thought with a devilish grin.

She slowly bent over, picking up her wet things off the floor and throwing them into the hamper.

Nikola defiantly could not speak. He couldn't even move! His mind was so overcome with his dreams and fantasies he didn't notice her walk straight past him and out the door.

It took a few moments for his legs to respond but when they did he took off after her, also throwing his towel in the hamper on the way out.

To his luck she hadn't left yet but had started taking a stroll around her Secret garden, smelling the flowers and running her hand along the tree trunks.

Nikola just stood and watched her for while. She looked so at peace. And the very short towel gave him a lovely view of her long legs. Which he wasn't going to give up anytime soon, maybe he could stay for while. After all, he has the rest of his unending life to take over the world. Helen could be his queen. World domination or not, Nikola's dream was to have Helen at his side forever.

She had noticed his presence in the door way while ago, but decided to let him make the first move. But that got harder as she could feel his eyes on her as she continued to stroll around the gardens. Soon she would reach him again. And she was feeling extremely tired, to tired to keep playing games. She just wanted to sleep.

She didn't get very far before her legs turned to Jelly and she felt like she was going to collapse. But Helen Magnus wasn't going to faint in the middle of the garden, she was a lot stronger than that. So she made her way over to bench a few meters away and out of sight from Nikola. Who was most likely still watching her.

She sat down; making sure her towel was still secured around her body, and closed her eyes for just a second…

Yes, Nikola was still watching her closely, committing the sight to memory. He loved the little noises she made while he was massaging her head. It made him feel needed, wanted. And making her groan is one of his lifelong dreams.

He noticed her pacing slowly as she stumbled a little before vanishing from his sight.

He started walking in the general direction of where he had last seen her. From behind, he could see her head bobbing slightly to one side and back up again. She was sitting down on a rosewood park bench. If he didn't know any better he would say she was …..

He walked up a little closer and listened.

Yes, she was asleep.

Her breathing was slow and even, occasionally hitching when she bought her head up right again. He saw as he walked around to stand in front of her, her eyes were closed.

_She will get a sore neck if she sleeps here, _but Nikola had no intention of letting her sleep outside, with only a towel covering her body.

He leaned down and gently put an arm around her head and one behind her knees and slowly lifted her up.

He hugged her to his chest as he wove his way out of the garden and in through the backdoor. He looked down at her peaceful, sleeping face and literally felt his heart explode. He couldn't leave her. Not after what happened with Ashley a couple of weeks ago. He should never have left in the first place, But Johnny needed help with the Cabal and oh did they pay for what they did!

He slowly made his way to her room savoring the feel of her body in his arms.

Helen awoke to the strangest feeling. Almost like she was being carried. But this person was so graceful and she couldn't here footsteps. It felt more like floating, she didn't dare open her eyes lest this wonderful feeling would disappear. The one thing that convinced her that she wasn't still dreaming was the sound of a door being softly closed. She panicked for a second, thoughts flying through her head about being kidnapped and the Cabal. But these arms felt familiar, comforting. And in her exhausted state she let the nasty thoughts slip away and just concentrated on the sound of this persons breath. Curiosity got the better of her and she slowly opened her eyes.

The face she saw above her looked like an angel. Her angel. Her Nikola. The moonlight coming in through the windows cast a ghostly white light across his face.

Nikola looked down at Helen hearing her heartbeat speed up, guessing she was waking up.

He sat her gently down on the edge of the bed so he could pull the sheet back and she slipped in easily. She looked down at her self, still clad in only a towel and made a mental note to have Big guy put some of her robes down at her secret hideaway next time. She got rid of the towel and used the slightly transparent sheet to cover her self.

Nikola bent down to retrieve the discarded towel from beside the bed a took it over to the hamper just inside her bathroom door. He had to do something to take his eyes off her silent form, naked under only a sheet. He lingered a bit pretending to dry his already dry hair. He had to get out before he climbed into the bed as well.

He slowly made his way over to Helen, whose eyelids had started to droop again. He bent down and kissed her forehead, whispering in her ear.

"Sweet dreams, _moJa ljubav__"._

Nikola attempted to straighten up again but Helen had placed one of her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a soft, gentle kiss.

"Please, Stay?" The look in her eyes melted his resolve. She looked so innocent, so young. It was the exact same look she had given him when she had asked for his friendship, back in there Oxford days.

He looked at the clock, it was 3am. A few hours couldn't hurt?

He took off his trunks to so he was wearing just his black, satin boxers. He pulled back the sheet taking great care not to take any off Helen's body, and climbed in next to her.

She scooted closer to him and lifted his arm to drape over her shoulders so she could snuggle closer into his chest.

The feeling of her naked body against his was completely new to Nikola. He took a moment to simply feel her instead of using his mind. His fingers were just grazing the skin of the top of her breast. He started drawing lazy circles with his fingertips occasionally let a small spark fly from his body to hers. The sensation was too much for Helen's mind to take. She had been dreaming of this moment ever since they befriended at University more then a century ago, and all she could do was groan as his finger's created a hazy fog to overpower her mind and loose the battle with sleep. She passed out, tucked under Nikola Tesla's arm.

Sensing the shift in her breathing, Nikola buried his face in her hair, which now smelt like wild strawberries with a hint of citrus, and slowly drifting off into his happy dreams. With the love of his life in his arms.

****FIN****

* * *

**Well according to Google Translate _'moJa ljubav' _my love. If it's not correct please tell me so I can change it!**

**Hope you liked it, Please Review!**


End file.
